


Coming Home

by anonnynonny (aerisflowers)



Series: I love you [2]
Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerisflowers/pseuds/anonnynonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small missing scene - the day after +confrontation+.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a companion piece to my other fic "I love you", but can be standalone. It's kind of rambly and plot-less (sorry, not sorry) :). I'm totally new to writing fan fic, but finding it quite exhilarating!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5547569

The next morning, Peter woke up earlier than he usually did.  Half opening his eyes he rolled over to reach for his phone to check the time.  It was 8am, far too early for someone with no classes that day to be awake, but as he started to remember the events of the previous day, a jolt of adrenaline rushed through his veins and made falling back to sleep near impossible.

Had it really only been less than a day since he’d stood on Vegan Fred’s balcony and said “I love you” out loud?  Only a handful of hours since he had kissed Balthazar.  A few short moments since they had been pressed together in a hug saying nothing and yet everything all at once.    

Peter pulled up YouTube and looked through his bookmarked videos for Balth’s song “An Ode”.  It had been a while since Peter had allowed himself to watch it.  Partly because he was now embarrassed at his flippant description under the video and partly because since moving to Wellington he some part of his subconscious hadn’t wanted to allow himself to hope that the song was written with a romantic subtext.  Peter closed his eyes and let the melody of the song wash over him while he imagined all the possible scenarios of Balthy’s homecoming later that morning.  When the song finished, YouTube began to autoplay another of Balth’s songs, “Fish in the Sea”.  Peter opened his eyes, feeling like he was watching this video for the first time. 

When Balth had first published the song to his channel, he had barely allowed himself to think that the song was written about him, letting himself thinking that maybe it was about Damien and quickly stopping before the song was finished.  Now, Peter could not look away from Balthazar’s face on the small screen of his phone.  There was such a profound sadness in his eyes and no trace of the smile that he loved so much.  It was obvious now that the song was meant for him – how could he have been so blind?  Balthazar had been right there by his side always.  It had taken him so long to realize that his feelings of friendship towards him had slowly transformed into so much more.  He thought back to all the times that he and Balth had discussed his sexuality.  It was all so entwined in his mind.  Sorting out his own understanding of his bisexuality and coming out to Balthy in exactly the same moment that he really came out to himself.  With the clarity of hindsight he realized that he had probably been falling for Balth ever since that moment, but his confused hormonal teenaged self hadn’t really let himself do anything about his bisexuality despite having embraced it.  To be honest, perhaps he hadn’t really been ready to do anything about it until Bea had turned him down on camera, thus ending the crush that he had had on her.

The last lines of the song slowly faded into silence. “…The only fish in the sea.”  He paused the video.

Peter pulled open his text conversation and sent Balth a message, bred out of a desire to cheer up the despondent Balthazar that had just been on his screen.

_Peter: YOU caught ME hook, line and sinker._

Balth’s response came only a minute later.

_Balth **:** That’s a lot of cheese for this early in the morning Pete.  What are you doing awake?_

_Peter: Well, technically you wrote it.  You are so sad in that song.  Sorry._

_Balth: I think you’ll find that you used it first, Love God. And I’m happy now._

_Peter: I am too.  When are you coming for waffles?_

_Balth: Later this morning.  Bringing Kit._

_Peter: Ok, see you soon._

Peter rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans.  Ben was sitting on the couch with his laptop on his knees.  Peter was pulled into the kitchen by the rich scent of coffee and walked around the corner, seeing Fred pouring milk into a mug.

“One for me too please.  Hey, ah, Kit and Balthazar are coming back to the flat later this morning.  Fancy making waffles?”

Fred smiled.  “I suppose you’ve earned back your waffle privileges.”

She handed him a steaming mug of coffee.  They sipped in silence.

Freddie seemed to want to say something, so Peter gave her an encouraging look.

“I had no idea…You know, it was kind of fun at first.  He was so different; I couldn’t believe that anyone could go through life like that – without a plan or knowing exactly where the next day would take you.  That scared me, so I guess me asking to keep it a secret was more than just about the rules, it was a way for me to take control… But then it became more than just something exciting, I just wanted to be around him, but we couldn’t because of the rules.  Why did we have to make things so difficult for ourselves?  It’s such a relief to be out in the open.”

Fred didn’t look like she was really looking for a response.  Her face was coloured with relief, as if it was freeing for her simply to be able to talk about it openly, even if it was still in half-formed thoughts.

“I’m really happy for you.  I can’t think of any two people more diametrically opposite, but a perfect balance for each other than the two of you.”

“I’m glad things worked out for us all.” But Fred’s voice trailed off as she thought, and so did Peter, of Ben.

Peter walked out in to the living room intending to grab a graphic novel and sit on the couch with Ben and read (camp there until Balthy’s homecoming, to be honest).  What was it with his flat mates and early rising today?  Normally nobody stirred until 10am or later on a day with no classes.  Peter was about to make a comment when he saw that Ben was staring fixedly at his laptop a devastated expression on his face.  Peter looked over his shoulder and saw what was on the screen: Ben was editing a segment of the Balth in a Bath vlog.  He and Balth were re-creating Ben’s love song to Beatrice.

Peter reached over paused the video, bringing his hand back up to rest on his friend’s shoulder.  By this time, Fred had also come into the living room and had seen Ben.  She swung her legs over the couch, sitting on its back next to Ben.

“I really fucked up.” Ben said. “I had this whole plan and I let the rules happen and I got swept up by the comments and the subscribers and the Benaddickts and I was a shit boyfriend and I’ve lost the fucking love of my life.“  The words tumbled out of his mouth in one long breath.  “I thought maybe I should post this and she would remember all the good of last year.”

Peter wasn’t sure what Ben meant by having a plan, but tried to think of words to reassure his friend.

“First, you should probably stop watching this.  I’ll edit it and post it tonight, if you think it will help, but I think the best thing for you to do is to try to talk to Bea.  Remember last year, you guys said that ‘communication is key’.  You need to probably stop with the videos and call her.  Talk things out.”

“I tried already, but she’s not answering her phone.” Ben said, dejectedly.

Freddie responded, “Maybe give her a little space to think things through.  It’s clear she really loves you, I mean she did put up with the no shenanigans rule for ages for you.  She probably just needs some time.  She’ll come around and you’ll talk.”

“Maybe,” Ben said slowly.  Peter heard a hint of hope in his friend’s voice.

They settled into silence.

Peter pulled Ben’s computer onto his lap and began switching back and forth between editing the remaining bath footage and re-watching the already posted segments of “Balth in a Bath” on YouTube.  Every so often he would look up to the door.  Ben was reading Peter’s copy of Faustus, clearly letting his love for Marlowe’s writing distract him from thoughts of Bea.

Peter looked at himself and Balthy giggling together as Balth tried to teach him to play the ukulele.  He asked himself again how he could have been so blind.  He could see his own love for Balth etched in the crinkly lines of his smile and Balth wasn’t even struggling to hide his feelings as he reached over to correct Peter’s finger position.

Peter sensed more than heard the front door open and he immediately jumped to his feet.  Balthazar walked through the door carrying a guitar case in one hand and the red ukulele in the other.  For a second, they just looked at each other, not moving.  Peter didn’t even notice Kit standing behind Balth in the door, trying to get around him.  Peter had a flashback to the apology party vlog.

“Peter, you’re standing there like an idiot.  Again.” Ben said.

Balthazar blinked and walked into the room.  He set his instruments down by the end of the sofa and walked straight up to Pedro.  Tilting his face upwards, he gave a half smile and raised his eyebrows at Peter.  Peter laughed out loud and closed the gap, placing his lips over Balthy’s, smile to smile.  He brought his hand to Balth’s face and touched his fingertips to his cheek.  The feeling of Balth’s lips pressed against his was better than he remembered from yesterday.  Balth wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and inched closer, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Freddie’s voice intruded, “Ew gross you guys, get a room.”

Peter looked up and saw that she and Kit were in a close hug, a tinge of red in her pale cheeks.

“You’re one to talk.”

Ben was looking up from the couch at Peter and Balth with a big grin on his face.  Peter suddenly wanted all his friends to disappear.  He did the next best thing and wrapping his arms around Balth, pulled him into his room.

Kicking the door closed behind him, he looked at Balth.  “Where were we?”

Balth closed the distance between them, pushing Peter up against the wall and pressing kisses down Peter’s jawline until their lips met once more.  Peter’s senses were filled with Balth, the fresh scent of his shampoo, the velvet of his lips beneath his own, the sound of his uneven breathing, the taste of toothpaste on his tongue, the guitar callouses of his fingertips running over Peter’s bare arms.  The touch was electrifying.  He didn’t know what to think, they had both been waiting so long for this.  Then Balth’s fingers lifted the hem of Peter’s t-shirt and grazed the skin of his hips above his jeans and suddenly Peter wasn’t thinking at all.  While lips moved in rhythm together, Peter slipped his hands under Balth’s shirt and spread his fingers wide on Balth’s lower back, pulling him closer.  He could feel how much Balth wanted him by the soft sigh that escaped between kisses and the firm press against his inner thigh.  Peter could feel himself responding.

He knew he should probably be responsible and stop before this went much further; they hadn’t really had a chance to talk about anything yet.  They had a lot of shit to sort through.  But then Peter lost track of his thoughts as Balth snaked his arms around Peter’s neck and played softly with the hair at the nape of his neck.

They both heard a muffled yell of “Waffles!” and pulled away from each other at the same time.  Balth’s eyes were shining a bright blue and his lips were red. He gave one of his sheepish grins and buried his head in Peter’s neck.  Peter removed his hand from under Balth’s shirt and pulled him into a hug.

Peter spoke first, “Possibly we’re moving pretty quickly here, but I want you to know that this is not a casual thing for me.  I meant what I said yesterday.  I love you.”

Balthazar looked directly into Peter’s eyes.  “I know, Pete.  I love you too.”

Freddie yelled again, “Waffles!”

“We’ll be right out!” responded Peter.  “I’m really glad you’re home Balth.  I really don’t want to fuck this up.”  He laughed, “We’re just like Ben and Bea – communication has never really been our strong suit.  I want that to change, I really do.”

Balth smiled, then ran his hand through his hair. “We’re both at fault here for how long it’s taken us to get together.  We should talk, but I don’t think we need to go over every detail.  Right now, it’s enough for me to know that from now on, we’re in this together.”

“Together” Peter echoed.  He leaned in intending to place a quick kiss on Balth’s cheek, but Balth turned his face and their lips met in a sweet kiss full of the promise of friendship, trust, open communication and new beginnings.  Balthy was home.

“I can stay, oh.” He sang softly with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have more thoughts on all the missing pieces between +confrontation+ and the end of the series (sob). Should I write more?


End file.
